1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, which has a function of adjusting an image processing condition in accordance with a change in another condition, such as might be caused by passage of time or a change in circumstance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer engine, especially a printer engine for forming a color image, density or color balance of an output image will change gradually, such as after large quantities of image outputs or change in circumstance of the printer engine.
Conventional printer, therefore have a function of adjusting density of an output image automatically, by monitoring changes of output quantities or circumstance, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,888,636, 5,191,361, 5,343,233, 5,258,783, 5,572,330, 5,579,090.
However, according to this conventional technology, the densities before and after the adjustment of the image processing condition will be largely different each other. As a result, if the adjustment of the image processing condition is executed in the middle of a print job which outputs a plurality of recorded mediums, the densities of the first output and the last output in the same print job will be different each other. That is a big problem especially for a color printer engine.
The same kind of problem arises when a print job is interrupted by another print job. Interruptions are common in apparatuses which have the functions of both copying and printing.
It is an object of the present invention to improve density adjustment in an image processing apparatus and method, which has a function of adjusting an image processing condition in accordance with a change in another condition.
Especially, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high quality multifunction printer, which has both copying function and printing function. In one aspect, the present invention is an image processing apparatus which comprises: reading means for reading an original and generating first image data; receiving means for receiving second image data from an external apparatus; process means for processing the first or the second image data for forming an image; judging means for judging the necessity of adjusting an image process condition of the process means; and adjusting means for adjusting the image processing condition based on the judgement result of the judging means. In a case where the necessity of adjusting is judged during an image process job, the adjusting means restrains adjusting operation until the image process job is finished.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved control method of interruption process and density adjustment process. According to another aspect, the present invention is an image processing apparatus comprising: receiving means for receiving information concerning the necessity of adjusting an image process condition; and control means for controlling the adjustment of the image processing condition based on the information received by the receiving means. In a case where, the necessity of adjusting is judged during an image process job, the control means prohibits executing another image process job other than the image process job in progress before adjusting the image processing condition.
Further according to another aspect, the present invention is an image processing apparatus comprising: first receiving means for receiving information concerning the necessity of adjusting an image process condition of an image processing apparatus; second receiving means for receiving a plurality of image process job commands, at least one of which can interrupt another image process job command; and control means for controlling an image process sequence of the image processing apparatus, which includes adjusting operation of the image process condition and a plurality of image process jobs based on the image process job commands.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved adjusting method which considers a proceeding of an image process job. In one aspect, the present invention is an image processing apparatus comprising: receiving means for receiving information concerning the necessity of adjusting an image process condition of an image processing apparatus; monitoring means for monitoring a proceeding of an image process job; and control means for controlling the adjustment of the image processing condition based on the information received by the receiving means and the proceeding of the image process job.
This summary has been provided so that the nature of the invention may be understood quickly. A more complete understanding of the invention can be obtained by reference to the followed detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof in connection with the attached Figures.